The following relates generally to wireless communication, and more specifically to signaling for multiplexing of low latency communication (LLC) and sidelink communications.
Wireless communications systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include code division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency division multiple access (FDMA) systems, and orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) systems, (e.g., a Long Term Evolution (LTE) system, or a New Radio (NR) system). A wireless multiple-access communications system may include a number of base stations or access network nodes, each simultaneously supporting communication for multiple communication devices, which may be otherwise known as user equipment (UE).
In some cases, a LLC UE and a base station may communicate in a geographic area where another UE (e.g., a sidelink UE) associated with the base station is performing sidelink or other communications. Different transmissions involving the devices, such as the sidelink UE, may cause interference that prevents or diminishes the efficacy of low-latency based communications between the base station and the LLC UE.